From Beyond the Grave
by Lennex
Summary: Lennex the Newest Sayjin to the group has a friend visit him from america little do the zteam know shes a catalyst for a revenge plot. more explanation in the first chap summary
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is my first Fanfic that I have ever decided to put out there for the public. I would love reviews with praise but I'm actually hoping for some criticism also. No harsh flames please but I would love some advice on what I could do better or what I actually do that is good. I think I am a pretty good writer but I know there is always room for improvement. Now for a few notes on the story

It doesn't really include the GT timeline because I think it would work better without GT.

Second I am the type of guy that when he gets an idea he runs with it, and when that idea spawns another story he goes straight into that story leaving the first unfinished. I would guess you could consider this Part 2 of my "saga" I haven't gotten around to really putting the first part on paper but here is what you need to know to understand.

My character, whose name is Lennex, started off as a human from America. Due to a student exchange he was sent to Satan City and due to author power stayed with the Briefs Family. Due to an enemy who has yet to be named or even written, a wish was made on the eternal dragon to make him a Sayjin. His current power level is that of a Super Sayjin equaling Trunks and Goten in power but not experience. When he was human he was an avid martial arts fanatic. Think of him as another Mr. Satan just not as lame. (I love Mr. Satan) After the wish he was trained by the three greats, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. He takes his new status as a Sayjin very seriously and attitude wise can be a lot like Vegeta, who is his favorite teacher. I think that's all you need to know to kinda understand it.

If I ever write the first story it will be before this story, and if all goes well and people like this story there will be one after it, but I am going to try and not get ahead of myself. Author notes won't be as long in future chapters sorry it was so long here but I figured it was info that was needed without further ado here is chapter 1. Please review

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters besides Lennex I'm a college student so if you sue you won't get any money 

Dragonball Z: From Beyond the Grave

The sun shone brightly through the lights of the airport terminal in Satan City. As Alexis walked through the terminal she took in the different culture that surrounded her. This was her first visit to the city, a city she had never even considered coming to until the day the ticket was given to her. She was from America and enjoyed life in a medium sized town with her husband, Dodge. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to accompany her on this trip, which saddened Alexis, but Dodge had made her come, regardless if he could make it or not. Almost two months ago the letter had shown up in the daily mail, a letter from a long time friend who hadn't been seen for almost three years. Inside the letter was an invitation to come to his new home in Japan, two plane tickets and enough money to pay their bills for six months. The letter further explained that money wasn't a problem anymore for him as his new job made him very wealthy. It was decided between her and her husband that they would use the money for at least four months of bills and the rest was split between them. Then she was urged to take the time off and to go. Dodge claimed he didn't like going to strange places and was comfortable with her going without him. So after two months of preparation, getting time off, packing, and leaving things in order for her sometimes-irresponsible husband, she had boarded her flight and was off. And here, twelve hours later, she searched for her friend. She glanced at the newspaper rack and read the headline.

City Hero celebrates 75th birthday. 

Beneath the headline showed a man who was definitely up in years but still looked very strong and sturdy. The caption of the picture identified the man as Hercule Satan. Alexis took a moment to recall why the name sounded so familiar. Then she remembered. The name was the man who had defeated Cell in the dreaded Cell games almost 50 years ago. She hadn't even been born then but her parents told her the story. Practically every one with older relatives knew of the Cell games, an event at which Mr. Satan had saved the world from a killer android. That day proclaimed Mr. Satan as the strongest man in the world. Coming to Satan City she never put it together that this was the champ's hometown. She continued walking until she reached the main entrance. There she spotted the man she was looking for. He had definitely changed since she last saw him. Back then, he wasn't the biggest guy around, but he wasn't the smallest either. Seeing him now, his physique showed vast improvement. His body size had increased, showing him to be very well built. Not only that but the way he carried himself now told everyone around him that he was cool, calm, and confident, a definite change from his sometimes meek behavior in the past. The boy she remembered never wanted the spotlight on him, always wanted to blend in and have people basically pass him over. Now it was as if the spotlight he once avoided was almost to dull for the person he was now. He smiled upon seeing her and met her with a hug. A bold move by the once timid boy she knew.

"How have you been Alexis?" he asked as he released her from the hug. She noticed his voice had also changed a bit, more commanding then before. Whatever he had been doing the last few years, she decided, was a good thing.

"I have been doing very well thank you," she replied. "I see that you have definitely changed a few things."

Lennex smiled at the compliment and started to go into a few body builder poses making Alexis remember her friend's reputation for being somewhat a goofball. He stopped when she saw her roll her eyes after about the seventh pose and decided it was time to get out of the airport. He picked up her bag and motioned her to follow him. When he had left three years ago, it had to do with winning a contest in high school. He had stayed in Japan for 6 months before returning. She wasn't sure what had happened over here during his absence, but he returned to America to graduate and then he had moved back right away. His sudden self-exile had been on her mind since she had opened up his invitation and seen all the money. She decided to broach the subject.

"Lennex, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but how is it that you have so much money these days?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad for asking.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and replied nonchalantly "I work for a drug cartel over here. I manage the manufacturing and exportation for three or four high level narcotics such as Heroine and Cocaine."

He took a few steps before turning around to look at his friend. After he had said that she had immediately stopped and stared at him with a look of shock and horror. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea after all. After watching her for a few more seconds, he grinned sheepishly.

"You really don't know how to take a joke anymore, do you?" he asked.

She realized that he had to have been joking. The boy she remembered had been so against drugs that the very idea of him working for something like that was absurd. But, she thought defensively, three years could change a person, couldn't they?

"That was so not funny," she said as she continued walking. Lennex chuckled to himself and decided if he wanted the first day of her visit to be good, he had better answer her question.

"You know what Capsule Corporation is, right?" he asked.

She nodded her head and said, "Only the biggest company in the world. Manufactures some of the best equipment in the world, has stock higher than Microsoft, and the family that owns the business came up with the capsulating technology that revolutionized the way we store things, that Corporation?"

He nodded to her in return. "I see you're still a big business type of gal, eh? Yes, in a nutshell, that's what Cap Corp is. And that family you mentioned happens to be very close friends of mine."

Alexis looked sharply over at her friend. "Are you serious? The Briefs are some of the most elusive people there are. How did you get in good with a family like that?"

"Fate, destiny, good karma…call it what you will," he laughed. "The fact that I'm dating the daughter of the family might also have something to do with it."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Alexis looked at her old friend with a mixture of shock and surprise. Bra Briefs was one of the sexiest women in the world and her small town friend was dating her? Unbelievable.

"So they give you money to date their daughter?" Alexis asked with a devious grin on her face, one that said that's the only way he could possibly be dating the woman..

Lennex shot her a glare but had to laugh after a moment. She really had not changed much, always quick with a joke, especially at his expense. He ignored her question and answered with a response he knew she was really looking for. "That's sort of how I met them, was through their daughter. They take very good care of their friends, but I'm also employed at Capsule Corp as Security. I make an honest living."

They finally reached Lennex's vehicle, a sleek looking blue convertible. He waved at the car and said, "Nothing but the best for a CapCorp employee." He laughed. He put her suitcase in the trunk and they got into the vehicle. After getting situated they pulled away from the curb and took off for the city.

"I know this is all a lot to take in, but trust me, you will love Bra and her family," Lennex said. "However, I do have job responsibilities, so I'll be gone from time to time."

Alexis nodded in understanding. She herself was very career-oriented so she could understand were Lennex was coming from.

"There's a lot of things I want to show you while you're here, but I'm sure you're tired after the flight so we'll get you to your room and you can rest 'til tomorrow, then we have a full day planned. Bra said she wanted to introduce you to shopping, 'Bra Briefs style'" he said with a shudder.

Lennex had never been one for shopping, And after being dragged along with the girl many times he knew his girlfriend was born to shop. All the packages, all the clothes, he shook off another shudder. From the actions she was observing, Alexis came to the conclusion that this shopping trip was going to be enjoyable. She looked out at the city noticing that some of the buildings were like they were at home. Intimidating in size and stretching for miles into the sky. Others she observed were dome shaped equally as large as some of their square counterparts but had a grace all their own. She realized that there was a lot here to do and see and that this trip was defiantly going to be an adventure

……….

After arriving at Capsule Corporation and showing Alexis her room, Bra had decided to give her a tour of the complex while Lennex attended to his _"_duties._"_ The first meeting was a bit comical. Alexis had only ever seen the "elusive" Bra Briefs in pictures and on TV. Apparently the real life version was enough to shock the girl into nervous silence. After a few words of encouragement from Lennex, that Bra was just an ordinary girl. To which Alexis scoffed at the very idea that Bra was anything but normal. She was rich, beautiful and icon. A girl who had everything she wanted. Alexis might have continued her tirade but the small cough from Bra made her realize that Bra was indeed still in the room. She apologized profusely to the blue haired girl, to which Bra just shrugged it off with a comment of that if Lennex had truly done his job, Alexis wouldn't have been so ill prepared. After a few more Lennex bashes and some general Male bashing period the two girls walked off forming a bond with each passing second. Lennex looked after the two girls as they walked away, a small tingle of fear edging its way into his mind that those two meeting may not have been such a good idea.

"So you gave her the old I-work-as-security-for-Capsule-Corporation lie, eh?" Trunks asked as he shot towards Lennex, his fist raised for an over hand strike.

"Yeah, I figured since I gave a few other people I used to know back home that same excuse so I might as well stick to it," he replied, dodging the blow and retaliating with one of his own. "You never know who's going to talk to who anymore."Trunks dodged the counterattack and put some space between them. They were in the gravity room for their daily workout.

"Why not just tell her the truth?" Trunks asked as he shot forward again using the same attack as before.

Lennex just shook his head. "What, tell her 'by the way I'm no longer human but a part of an extinct race of warrior aliens called Sayjins?' I'm sure she'd think I'm crazy." He waited for the attack this time planning on using Trunks momentum against him. He waited until the last second and flew at Trunks, counterattacking even before the attack had been launched, only to find Trunks no longer in front of him. Trunks had phased out and reappeared behind him driving his leg into Lennex's back, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Well we convinced you didn't we?" Trunks replied with a smug grin as Lennex picked himself up and floated up to Trunks' level.

Lennex thought about it and had to silently agree that when he first met this family, they had convinced him of their origins and he had believed them. Still, he just wasn't sure how his friend would take all this.

"Maybe I will tell her, but for right now just play along. Let's not do anything out of the ordinary."

Trunks nodded and got ready for the attack that was sure to come from his friend. But at that moment, the Doors to the gravity room opened and a voice issued from it.

"I thought you ladies might like a real workout today, so it's going to be two against one, bad odds for you two," Vegeta said as he entered the room.

Trunks and Lennex glanced at each other with the same expression on their face….

This is going to hurt.

……….

Inside a dark cavern, one that light barely seemed to enter a group of beings sat in preparation.

"Is everything ready?" the slightly shorter being asked

"Of course Shu has decided that he knows who runs this place and is giving us full cooperation." Another of the beings said.

The first one nodded and looked at the third being in the room "The bait is set, Set phase one into motion."

The third being, who was the shortest of all nodded in understanding and walked away to follow the order given. The first being who had spoken looked at the remaining two and smiled a cruel and evil smile.

"We are about to have our revenge gentlemen. Revenge that is long over do."

The other two grinned wickedly and set off to start their own preparations leaving the first alone.

"Yes we will have our revenge," he said "After all, their only dirty little monkeys."

………………………..

Well that's chapter one ladies and gentleman. I hope you liked it. As I said above reviews are very much welcome. I'd like to know if I should actually continue this or just leave it as is. I know there's not too much here right now but usually you can tell if you still want to read something after the first chapter. I hope I actually can give you all something worth reading. Until the reviews come in see ya then.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I decided to put a little more out there. I mean how you can know If you like the story from just one chapter so here is chapter two. Once again I own no one but the characters I made up. Enjoy and plz review

-

Alexis woke up in the oversized, but comfortable bed provided by her hosts. Not that she wanted to wake up but the beam of sunlight shining through the curtains had other ideas. She reached over sleepily for her husband. When she came into contact with the bed sheets she remembered she was alone. A small ping of sadness assaulted her but she pushed it aside. She had a busy day ahead of her. They were meeting two of Bra's close girlfriends Pan and Marron.

Pan happened to be the granddaughter of Mr. Satan so she was actually going to meet the legend. The trip was full of surprises. After collecting the two girls they were meeting Lennex and Trunks at the Satan City Mall. As to not feel out numbered two to one, Lennex and Trunks were picking up Pan's Uncle Goten, She was told that it was the normal clique of friends.

All in all shopping with heirs to the Breifs fortune sounded like a trip she wouldn't want to miss. She rolled out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. After brushing her teeth and a quick shower, Alexis felt refreshed and ready to take on the world. As she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup on, a soft knock at the door caught her attention.

"Come in." she called, putting the last of her blush on and took out her eyeliner.

Bra entered the room wearing a powder blue sundress. Alexis had a hard time believing the girl would look bad in anything she decided to put on.

"Almost ready to go?" Bra asked walking over the window peering outside. "It's a really nice day out, and I'd hate to waste it here at home."

Alexis nodded her agreement and looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was good. She grabbed her purse and pulled some money and identification out of it. She didn't feel like carrying it with her today. Bra shook her head and spoke

"Today's expenses are on me today," she said pulling out a credit card. This is my main card it has 50,000 on it. Between me, Pan and Marron, we have come close to maxing it but not close enough. We figure with another girl we should be able to do it." She said with a wink. "Think of it as a personal challenge." She said walking out the door. Alexis started at her in amazement. "I guess when your rich, your rich." She said as she put the money back in the purse and followed her friend out. They walked to the kitchen which had an ample breakfast prepared for them. They sat and started eating, Bra looking though a fashion magazine and Alexis going through the newspaper.

"Where are Lennex and your brother?" she asked around a mouthful of egg. Bra peered up from her magazine and responded "They had to run to the main Capsule Corporation Office building in town to clear a few things up for their mini vacation. A lot of things have to be put in order when you're the Vice President and Head of Security of the company."

Alexis nodded her head. It made sense. They finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Alexis took out a small pill and swallowed it with the last of her juice. Bra raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I have a small chemical imbalance," Alexis said, "These pills are supposed to correct it so that some day I will be able to have children." Bra nodded in understanding. Lennex had told her of his friend's problem. Children was one of the most important things to Alexis he had said. And her not being able to have them was very heartbreaking. Maybe on her stay the Doctors at Capsule Corporation could do something the other doctors she had seen couldn't. Bra gave her a smile as she grabbed her keys and the two girls headed for the door.

"I hope you're prepared for some fun and to spend a lot of money." Bra said lighting the mood. Alexis just shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Lennex watched the two girls get in the car and drive off toward Mr. Satan's residence. He hated making his friends lie to the girl he had told them a lot about, but he still wasn't sure if telling her the truth would be a good idea. Besides it had only been a small lie. They were going to CapCorp, they just hadn't left yet.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked walking up behind Lennex. They were in Trunks bedroom waiting for the two girls to leave. Lennex nodded as he opened up the glass door leading to the small balcony attached to Trunk's room.

"Ya I am ready, lets go get squared away. I'd hate to lose the business while we were gone."

Trunks smiled "I doubt Mom would let that happen. She had no trouble running the Corporation without us. Heck I think the only reason she has me around is to do all the paper work."

After a few seconds to think over the theory Lennex had to admit Trunks was probably right. Anymore Bulma spend most of her time in the lab working on her inventions and tweaking the RD projects already in motion. Trunks was pretty much a figurehead and a glorified desk jockey.

"I feel lucky that we are able to walk for our vacation. Your father wasn't exactly nice last night." He said to his purple haired friend. Trunks winced at the thought and put his hand to his lower abdomen. Underneath the silk shirt he was wearing was a bruise the size of a small melon, testament that he understood Lennex's statement all to well.

"I'm just glad he decided to spar with Goku this morning instead of using us as punching bags." He replied. Trunks walked out to the balcony and shut the door he looked at Lennex who was making a forward gesture. "After you Mr. Vice President."

Trunks shook his had and blasted off into the blue sky Lennex clearly hearing the smartass remark before he himself took off after his friend.

Their home, which housed some of the main science labs of Capsule Corporation, was located just outside the city so it was a short drive before they entered the urban area. Bra glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye smiling to herself. She was looking at everything they were driving by with interest and fascination, the wind tugging at her hair.

Bra had taken her convertible today feeling that the top down, wind through their hair, and sun on there backs was defiantly the way to go. She glanced upwards very briefly and then back at Alexis, whose attention was on the fields to their right. If she were to glance up and look really carefully she'd see something that she had really never seen before she thought with a laugh, feeling her brother and Lennex's Ki as they flew overhead towards the office. She thought of her brother and Lennex again and how the day was supposed to progress. After picking up Goten they would have to drive to the mall otherwise alerting Alexis to something. The girls would be well at the mall before the boys showed up but it might be a little strange if they showed up with no vehicle covering the amount of ground that they would cover today. She hoped Lennex would come clean soon. She didn't like hiding her powers. They were apart of her just as much as they were apart of him and she didn't like hiding who she was.

"Maybe I'll have a talk with him tonight." She thought out loud. Alexis turned to her

"Talk about what?" she asked

Bra shook her head "Nothing just a little thinking out loud. Are you ready to meet the 25 year World Martial Arts champion?"

Even though fighting wasn't something she really condoned, a chance to meet a living legend was one in a million. She enthusiastically nodded her head. "You bet." She replied.

"Hopefully we can pick up Pan and Marron and get out of there before we get put to work. That's what those two along with Pan's parents are doing, getting his mansion ready for the birthday party. It's going to be mostly family and close friends but being such a celebrity there are gong to be a few others invited. Fellow celebrities, Journalists that sort of thing"

Alexis wasn't sure if that kind of birthday party would be something she wanted but she figured after living so long in the limelight that Mr. Satan probably didn't know how to live any other way. They pulled up to a gate leading into the mansion. The man at the gate checked his list and admitted the two girls. Bra drove the car up to the large house and was met by her two friends.

"Alexis these are my good friends Pan and Marron." She said indicating each in turn. Pan was defiantly a tomboy. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt. Her raven colored hair was tucked neatly into the orange bandana she wore on top of her head a chain led from one of her belt loops to a small wallet in her back pocket. Pan defiantly didn't care for all the glamour and fashion but was by no means unattractive. She held a beauty all her own. Bra had told her that Pan and Trunks were something of an item, although they themselves didn't really know it.

Marron was a bit more like Bra when it came to her looks. She knew she looked good but didn't seem to care about it as much as most normal young ladies did. She wore a simple pair of khaki pants with a white button down shirt. Her long blond hair fell loosely around her shoulders and makeup accented her face. She had a serious look on her face, one that Bra said she inherited from her mother.

"Nice to meet you Alexis." Pan said as she hopped in the back seat Marron Nodded her agreement and got in also. The four looked up to see a middle aged couple exit the house and everyone waved to them, save Alexis.

"Who are they?" she asked as Bra started back down the driveway towards the main street.

"Those are my Parents," Pan said leaning forward from the backseat. "My Father's name is Gohan, and my mother's is Videl. I'll introduce them to you properly later tonight. Were supposed to meet everyone back here, Grandpa wants to have the family party separate from the one filled with paparazzi." She looked over at Bra. "He figured that your family wouldn't mind seeing as CapCorp is always in the tabloids for some thing or another."

Bra silently agreed with her friend. The stories those tabloid people came up with were outrages, and sometimes closer to the truth then anyone cared to admit. After another 15 minutes of driving and small talk the four girls finally arrived at the Satan City Mall.

"This place could fit five of the mall we have back home in it." Alexis said to the others. They laughed lightly and exited the car. Bra put the top up and locked the doors. She glanced at her three friends and grinned. "Ready to spend some money ladies?"

With that they entered the mall. As they went through the doors they passed a group of older teenagers. They gave them a small glance but continued into the mall. The only thing really catching their eye was that each of them wore a beanie pulled down to their eyes. There where six in all but the girls didn't give them a second glance. The boys looked at each other and four of them started in after the girls leaving the last two outside the main entrance, waiting….

After almost two hours of shopping Alexis thought she was in heaven. She had almost a dozen new dresses, some casual some very fancy and formal. She sported an equal number of both new pants and new shirts, a new selection of undergarments, and a couple very risqué pieces of Lingerie that Bra assured her, would make her husband very happy. As they sat down in the food court they she finally realized that the rest of their group had yet to show and voiced her concern.

"Most likely Goten was still asleep when they arrived." Pan stated. She knew her uncle was very lazy, especially on the weekends. Bra voiced an agreement but went to call her brother's cell phone just to make sure. Alexis would have put a bit more thought into it until Marron pointed out a shoe store that had yet to be looked at.

"No outfit is complete without the right pair of shoes." Marron said walking towards the store. Alexis readily agreed following the blond girl

"We're on our way now," Trunks said into the phone. He, Goten and Lennex were on their way to the mall when his cell phone went off. Apparently their company was missed.

"Dad and Goku decided to see if we were really slacking off so it was three vs. two us against them." There was a slight pause as he let his sister talk

"We kindly asked that they not mark up our faces because of Alexis. They agreed but the rest of our bodies are paying for it." After the statement he glanced at his two friends. Lennex sat in the passenger seat reclined slightly, the back of his head flush against the headrest. A hand lightly rubbing his stomach. Goku scored a mean hit there putting Lennex out of the spar for good. Trunks had to actually turn around to see Goten who was curled in the fetal position in the back seat. Goten received a simultaneous assault from both Vegeta and Goku. Not a happy combination. He himself came off with a few bumps and bruises adding to his previous night's injury.

"Ya tell the others we should be there within twenty minuets. Tell them the office kept us longer then expected." He took another quick glance in the back seat. "Tell them Goten was still asleep too." Trunks laughed when Bra told him that's what they had thought.

"See ya soon Sis." He hung up the phone and looked at his two friends again. After the mall a trip to Korin Tower might be in order he thought. If out fathers continue the way they are going we are going to need a steady supply of Senzu beans. His face brightened as he saw the large sign that singled they were close to their destination.

Miles outside Satan City, in the dense forest, a small waterfall ran the course it had run for the last couple centuries. The only companion the waterfall had was deep in meditation at the moment. He sat Indian style with is arms crossed over his chest. He wore a simple purple dogi and completing the outfit was a white shoulder padded cape and white turban. The latter two adding almost half a ton of weight to the individual. He wore it like they were made out of feathers. The only other odd thing about the waterfalls companion was the color of his skin, which almost matched the trees around him. The waterfalls companion was a Namek, and alien race from outside the solar system.

This particular Namek had called Earth his home for almost seventy years now, once bent on ruling the world or destroying it for his own pleasure now kept a watchful eye to keep his planet safe. Unlike the waterfall, Piccolo had changed a great deal in his life. Now his daily meditation, something he did to clear his mind and get in tune with the planet brought something to his attention. Nothing specific but a bad feeling. He might have just dismissed it, but learned from experience to trust his feelings. The part of him that was Kami was screaming out that something was wrong. But what?

A flash of anger and of power broke the trance that Piccolo was in. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Satan City. Something was happening. He decided to get back to the Lookout were the current Guardian of Earth, a fellow Namek named Dende, to see if he had picked up on this feeling as well. Without so much as a goodbye to the waterfall Piccolo shot off through the air causing a minor sonic boom with his speed.

The four girls walked out of the shoe store caring two new bags a piece. Alexis couldn't remember when she had had this much fun. Her new friends treated her like she had always been part of the group and she herself found it easy to talk with them. "Now if only Lennex would get here I'd feel content." she thought.

Pan walked over to a drink stand. She stood in line behind one of the teens they had passed coming into the mall. He turned to her and gave her a small smile. Pan nodded to him, recognizing him as one of the boys in her high school Karate team. Pan sighed. She was the youngster of the group. Still in High school although it was her last year, she couldn't wait to get out into the world. Bra was only three years her senior, but Marron almost had a full seven years. The only reason they were friends at all was due to their families history to that she was thankful.

That's when it happened. The boy in front of her whipped around this time with an evil smirk on his face and backhanded her in the face, sending her flying along with her shopping bags across the hallway and through the glass of one of the mall shops. the trip was almost thrity feet. Even unprepared and her guard down, no normal human should have been able to do that to her. She sat up and rubbed her cheek and look fircely back at the teen. She was surprised to find him almost on top of her readying for another strike.

Bra and Marron felt it before they saw it. An unidentifiable Ki spiked and then they saw Pan soar through the air and though the glass windows of a store.

"Alexis, watch our bags were going to go see what's going on." Bra said dumping the bags at her new friend's feet and along with Marron headed in Pan's direction.

"Ok…." Alexis said she was a bit scared at seeing Pan fly through the air but her other friends didn't look to worried. She figured she would just wait right were she was as her friends asked. Bra and Marron quickened their pace as they saw Pan's assailant ready to strike and were about to intervene when two more of the boys they had seen out front attacked them. They appeared right in front of them wearing the identical beanie that Pan's attacker wore.

The one in front of Marron dove into her, knocking the surprised girl off her feet and sending them both skidding along the floor. Bra's attention was riveted back to her opponent as he put his hands together and a ball of energy formed between his palms. Bra's eyes widened in amazement as the KI attack shot forth and nailed her. She was thrown back herself and skidded along the mall floor, coming to a stop on her stomach.

She looked up and saw her boy walking towards her. "Sorry Lennex, looks like our secret is going to be spilled whether you like it or not." She rose from the floor and powered herself up, bringing her energy to her opponents level and then slightly beyond. He was no match for her. None of them were a match for any of the girls. Their only hindrance was not hurting the innocent bystanders. Those patrons who hadn't run when the first blow was thrown. She saw Pan and Marron come to the same conclusion as they raised their power levels. "Hurry up guys." Bra muttered as she took a defensive stance. She stretched her arm out in front of her and waved to the boy, inviting him to attack.

They were just parking the car when they felt three unknown power levels. The boys looked at each other in shock. The energy they felt was no threat to them but still high enough that they should have known someone was training like they were. They started for the mall entrance in a hurry but found two teenagers blocking their way.

"Move!" Lennex said as he walked up to them. The two teens looked at each other and launched a quick attack both kicking out and hitting Lennex in the chest throwing him backwards he slammed into a parked Van. To the vans credit it started to tip due to the impact but came back down on all four tires. However there was a Lennex shaped imprint now in the side. Trunks and Goten were stunned. They were more powerful then they thought, and after a sparring round with both their fathers, there energy was a bit depleted. Lennex picked himself up and powered up.   
"Take them down fast, we have to get inside!" he shouted. The two teens leapt into the air and started firing at random. Aiming for the mall itself, parked cars, and people who were trying to get to cover.

"Shit." was all Lennex could think as he raced for a couple who stood frozen in fear as a piece of the wall was blown away and the derbies falling towards them. Lennex grabbed both of them and got them out of the way just in time. He saw Trunks and Goten engage the two stopping the reckless attacks. Lennex surveyed the damage and flew up to join his friends in putting the two down.

"This is nuts!" Alexis thought as she peeked over the bench she was hiding behind. These three boys were flying through the air and shooting energy beams out of their hands. But to top it off, her three new friends were mimicking these actions like it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was like she was in some type of comic book. She sighed in relief as she saw Pan get the best of her opponent. Viciously upper cutting him, sending him is flying upwards. Before he hit the ceiling, Pan used her greater speed and flew past him, turned around and hit him again slamming him back to the ground. To Alexis' eyes it looked as though Pan just disappeared from the ground and reappeared in the air. When she saw her guy not getting up she flew towards Marron and her fight. The boy must have felt her because he turned towards her. Too late.

Pan roundhouse kicked the boy right in the face spinning him around to face Marron once again. Marron, as if following a scripted action sequence, round house kicked the boy also spinning him full circle back to Pan. Pan watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed. Alexis turned to Bra's fight to find that Bra already ended the match. The boy lay in front of her as she rested her foot on his chest. She gave a V sign to her friends. Pan and Marron shook their heads in amusement. Suddenly all eyes were on Alexis and they weren't looks of joy or victory, but of shock and horror. Alexis didn't understand why she was the new focus of attention. Then she felt it. A piercing sensation in her back and then she felt something pass through her body flying out the front. It was almost like she wasn't in her own body anymore as she looked down she saw the front of her chest explode. She knew it had to hurt, but no feeling came. She was numb. Not feeling anything she looked back up at her friends who were still staring in shock. Her new found friends slipped from her view, replaced by the ceiling of the mall. She tried to relocate them but the lingering sense of detachment prevented any notion of movement The view or the ceiling was quickly replaced with a curtain of black, her eyes falling closed for the last time.

"NOOOO!" an angry shout filled the air. Bra couldn't believe it. She saw her brother, Goten, and Lennex come running up the hall carrying two more of the boys they had first seen, but the sixth had appeared right behind Alexis firing an energy blast right through her.

The yell issued from Lennex's mouth and before anyone had time to blink, Lennex went Super-Sayjin, his hair standing straight on end and going from jet black to bleach blond. His eye turned also from the color black to a chilling turquoise blue. An aura of golden energy surrounded his body as his power increased by a factor of ten. There was a reason why the Super-Sayjin was feared throughout the galaxy, the young teen with that same beanie didn't have time to react or even to think.

He saw the transformation and then the sayjin was in front of him. Mimicking his earlier move and firing an energy blast point blank range. Unlike the teens move however, Lennex's Energy blast enveloped his entire body, incinerating it in the blink of an eye. It was over in about ten seconds. Lennex dropped out of the super sayjin form and hurried over to Alexis. He cradled the girl in his arms, head bowed, knowing she was already dead. Gone before she even knew the truth. He felt Bra's hand on his shoulder and leaned into the small embrace. The only thought in his head was, "What am I going to tell her husband?"

Surprisingly the only casualty in the fight was Alexis. The group had kept the fight contained and ended it swiftly enough. A quick call to Bulma brought Capsule Corp onto the scene for damage control. Lennex carried Alexis' body back to the main compound of CapCorp were they lived. Bulma had wanted to take the bodies of the attackers along with to find out how ordinary students developed the kind of power it took to do what they did.

According to Pan, each one was part of Orange Star High School's Karate team. Due to a few quick calls on the way home the rest of their families were notified and waiting for them. Pan went to stand next to Gohan and Videl while Goten stood by his parents, Chi-Chi and Goku. Marron walked over to her parents, Krillin and 18, while Bra and Trunks Remained by their Mother. Vegeta stood in the corner, surveying the scene.

Lennex carried the body down to the infirmary while the rest filled them in. The bodies would be unloaded from the Capsule Corp Truck that had followed them home and then Bulma would begin her tests. Lennex walked back out and looked at Bulma.

"I want the Dragon Radar." He said. The tone of voice left no room for argument, but Bulma had already anticipated the request. Hell she thought of it herself as soon as she heard what happened.

"Sure thing and this gives me a chance to try out a new invention." She motioned the group to follow her to her lab. Lennex really didn't want to wait while she explained but let it slide for now.

"In the past when we have needed the Dragon balls in a hurry we have always had to find them one at a time, taking longer then the amount of time we actually had," she started coming up a large flat panel screen built into the wall. Underneath the screen was a small bank of controls. We have always had enough people to search for the dragon balls without vehicle aid, seeing as ninety percent of us here can fly under their own power."

The group nodded in agreement as Bulma turned the screen on. What filled the screen was familiar to most. It was a grid layout of the entire world with seven glowing dots, each representing a Dragon ball. A large scale version of the dragon radar.

"This device is like the hand held dragon radar. It locates each one and beams one dragon ball location to each of these devices," she continued pointing to seven PDA sized devices. "All we need is seven volunteers and each person gets one Dragon ball, cutting down the collection time greatly." She finished with that I am a genius smile on her face. The rest of the group was impressed to say the least. Lennex walked forward and grabbed one of the trackers and started out the door. Trunks grabbed another of the locators and he and Goten followed Lennex to go search. Pan and her parents grabbed one mini radar as did Marron and her parents, four down, three to go. Goku grabbed a device handing it to Chichi. He briefly glanced at the small map on the device and visualized the general location, grabbing Chichi around the waist. He put two fingers of his other hand up to his forehead and concentrated, in a few short seconds the two disappeared, traveling faster then the speed of light to the location in Goku's mind. Bra Grabbed another Mini tracker and sped quickly out the door. Leaving one device left.

Bulma glanced over at her husband who stood leaning up against the wall, arms crossed and a bored look on his face. Bulma put her hands on her hips glaring at Vegeta, her foot tapping in annoyance. Vegeta glared back and pushed of the wall, grabbing the last tracker and walked out the door. Bulma heard a distinct mummer under his breath, something about bossy women. She smiled and sat down in front of the main screen. The mini trackers showed the positions of each group. She would be able to tell when the Dragon balls were collected. Hopefully, Lennex's friend wouldn't be dead for long.

Bulma's calculations were correct and the group had returned just as dusk was approaching. Vegeta left his Dragon ball with the others and went to find Bulma, who was running the tests on the young teenagers. The set the seven orange orbs on the ground and Goku, the one with the most experience with the Dragon balls stepped forward.

"By your name come forth and grant out wishes, SHENRON!" He shouted. The sky, while darkening as the sun set instantly went black. The seven orbs glowed and pulsated in time with each other. Suddenly and large bolt of energy shot forth from the balls into the sky looping and swirling. The light grew in intensity to were all had to look away. When the light died Shenron, the eternal dragon, hovered over them. The group looked up in awe.

"You have summoned me here and I will grant you two wishes." The dragon boomed "Name you wishes now!"

Lennex stepped forward only interested in using one wish.

Bulma had a few nurses getting prepped as she was setting up the equipment to scan the bodies. The nursed were removing the clothes of the boys. The nurses looked at each other as they studied the bodies.

"Mrs. Briefs, are you sure this isn't gang related?" one of them asked her. Bulma looked up as Vegeta entered and gave him a small nod turning back to her assistants.

"I think belonging to the Karate team of a local High School doesn't qualify as gang status. Why do you ask?" she replied. The nurses looked at each boy and then back to Bulma

"Well each of them has a matching tattoo on their forehead. Bulma looked up in interest as she walked over to the bodies, Vegeta trailing her silently. She looked at the boys and gasped. What the beanies each of them wore had hidden was now in plain sight. And it was something she knew very well. She heard Vegeta growl lowly as he also recognizing the symbol, for he had worn it on his brow for a short time when under the control of a long dead enemy. It was a black letter M, the sign of the evil wizard Babidi. It was the Sign of the Majin.

"I cannot grant your wish." The dragon boomed.

Lennex looked up at the giant dragon in disbelief. He had just asked the dragon to resurrect his friend and Shenron had refused. Goku stepped forward "Shenron, why won't you bring this girl back?" he demanded. The others looked at Goku like he was crazy. No one would ever think to speak to this powerful being that way, but Goku was never afraid of anything. Shenron answered the question however.

"As you know my powers are based of that of the Guardian of Earth, only extremely more powerful. When a person dies their sprit is sent to the otherworld for judgment. Because the Guardian can keep track of these souls as they pass into the beyond I am able to search both the otherworld, Heaven and Hell for the souls. No soul has passed for the person you have requested be brought back to life."

"How can that be!" Lennex shouted angrily. "You're saying she isn't dead but her body is in the morgue with a hole the size of a baseball through her chest." Bra walked up to Lennex putting her arms around him trying to calm him down. Shenron spoke again.

"I didn't say I knew if she was dead or not. I simply said there is no soul in the otherworld."

Further questions would have been asked but the arrival of Piccolo silenced them before they could be asked.

"We need to Talk." He said simply. Before queries could be made to the tall Namek Bulma burst out of the door with Vegeta right behind her. "You guys are never going to believe this." She said.

The group looked at both Bulma and Piccolo. Krillin put the thought everyone had into words first. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Alexis opened her eyes but with the lack of light in…wherever she was, was so poor that she couldn't make out anything. She could barely move. Nothing in her body wanted to function.

"We have her." A voice in the darkness said.

"Good. Now our plan can truly begin." Another answered. She tried to see who was speaking but suddenly felt an immense jolt of pain run through her body. She would have screamed but the pain rendered her unconscious before a sound escaped her throat.

A/N Ohh a cliffhanger……As much as I hate them when I read a story it is fun to get the creative juice flowing of the readers. What happed to Alexis soul? Why couldn't the dragon bring her back? And what news does Piccolo bring? Find out in the next chapter as some of these question are answers. As always Reviews are most welcomed.

Well that's all for now. See ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters that are my creation are MINE all others are on loan from their original creator thanks A.T.

Emotionally distanced, yes that was a term that could be used to describe the state Lennex was in. After Piccolo arrived and Bulma came out with news they had released the dragon without making any wishes. Now everyone was in Capsule Corporation's Living area discussing recent events, save Lennex. Talking was something he couldn't do right now, Shenron's rejection still fresh in his mind.

He was currently in the gravity room. Destroying the training robots as fast as the rooms A.I. could put them out. One would have expected him to be angry, destroying the mechanical foes with an angry snarl on his face, but his face held no emotion. Neither anger nor sadness. It could almost be called a plain expression on his face, and the way he took out each robot was cold and clinical. See the robot,destroy, and look for a new target. He'd been at it for well over forty-five minutes when he heard the door open.

"Unless you have any news on why my wish didn't work or how we can bring her back, go away, I'm in no mood to talk." He spoke these words while dodging a strike from one of the training bots and shoving his hand right through the chest section of the machine, never once looking at the person in the room with him.

"I thought you might like to know what was discussed, things are definitely not what they seem to be right now, Bra spoke up watching the man she had chosen as her mate go through her mother's robots like Goku through a buffet, quick, fast, and leaving nothing left behind. "It seems all is not right in Heaven or Hell," She finished. Bra smiled inwardly as he destroyed the last robot to come at him and halt the training program, a result she was hoping for with that statement. But her face never betrayed her inner emotion. While a smile on her face would be something Lennex would normally want to see, she knew now he was all business, something he had learned from her Father. Lennex, although being turned into a Sayjins by a wish, took his duties as one of three full blooded Sayjins very seriously.

Her Father, while teaching him to fight from the beginning, had also started teaching him about the culture of the Sayjins. Something he'd only briefly touched on with her and Trunks. But since Lennex was a full blood, Vegeta had gone the extra mile. Their mother had told both her and Trunks that Vegeta wasn't playing favorites, in fact if there was still an Empire to rule he would have continued in teaching them their royal duties, but with Lennex it was different. Vegeta was keeping another small part of the past with him. Every Prince had a retainer, a general of his army. Long ago Nappa had filled that position, and it had been vacant ever since Vegeta had killed him. Now it was filled with Lennex, and with all that time together in both training and learning customs Lennex had picked up a few traits.

"Would you care to elaborate please?" he asked her touching down in front of her. While not visible, Bra could still feel his power aura surrounding him, the first sign to her that all emotion was not completely void. He was keeping it bottled up, but his anger at the situation was still on the surface.

"I'd be glad too, the news was a bit of a shock to me but here's how it went."

_Fifty Minutes ago_

"There is no doubt about it, the markings on the boys' foreheads are that of the Majin- Babidi's symbol," Bulma said to the gathered group. "Vegeta backs me up one hundred percent and he would know." She looked around at the faces of the assembled people. Everyone who had been at the summoning of the dragon was now in the Main living area most sitting down their attention drawn on her, except for Vegeta, who stood off to her right, and piccolo, who stood by the entranceway. Lennex also wasn't present(?) and she really couldn't blame him. She looked at the younger generation of their families and while Trunks, Goten, and Marron had thoughtful looks on their faces, the rest looked confused. The older fighters however looked on with grim determination; they remembered clearly what that sign meant. Krillian then voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"How is that possible, last time I checked wasn't Babidi dead?" He looked over at Piccolo, another question in his eyes, one that Piccolo answered.

"He is dead, I made sure of it. But this answers a few of my questions._(doesn't make sense – what answers a few of his questions?)_ I was in a trance earlier today and I picked something up, something evil, but also something not of this world. The side of me that's still Kami recognized more then I did. I went to talk with Dende and we made a couple of discoveries."

"What did you two find out, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he took his glasses off to clean them.

After all this time, Gohan still referred to him with that ridiculous pet name.

"Apparently something came out of Hell. We thought it was a spirit from down there but from what you're saying here it must have been Babidi's magic. The spell could cause that kind of disturbance. Dende went to the check in station to confer with King Yemma as I left to come here. Speak of the devil." Piccolo broke off as everyone in the room heard the young guardian's voice in their head.

"Hello everyone," Dende greeted, "I wish I had better news but it appears we have a situation in the afterlife. As you know there are rules in both Heaven and Hell that must be enforced, and apparently the Kai of Hell has been less than honest. I will ask you all to the Lookout in one hour, the Supreme Kai will be coming to fill us in with the rest of the story."

"And here I thought I met all the Kai's." Goku said rubbing his chin as he went through the list of rulers he met when he was dead. "Huh, oh well," he said looking up at the rest in classic Goku fashion of going from one thing to another, like a child bored with a toy, "We should get ready and head towards the lookout, Shin probably doesn't want to be kept waiting, but can we get something to eat first?" he pleaded to both his wife and Bulma. There were a couple snickers and half concealed laughs at the typical Goku question. But the tension breaker was sorely needed. Chi-chi rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen and Bulma followed. The rest of the group broke up to do their own preparations, and most went to the kitchen also hungry.

Krillian went to find a phone to call Yamcha and Tien. He figured they might need all the help they could get. Most of the younger fighters still looked at Bra.

She shook her head and walked off towards the gravity room. Apparently being his girlfriend made her the messenger. Oh well, better now then never, maybe a stop in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat was in order first. After all, they had an hour, and he needed time to do...well, whatever it was he was doing. She changed her course to the kitchen.

"And that's where we stand now," Bra said "I came to get you so we could fly there together. I don't know exactly what's going on, but by my parents' reaction I can definitely tell something like this has happened before."

Lennex nodded his head in agreement. He had heard the name Babidi briefly in story told by either Vegeta or Goku, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. However there was one bit of good news out of it all. If what was going on wasn't natural, there might still be a way to get his friend back. He would hold on to that hope until told otherwise. "Lets get to the Lookout; I don't want to miss anything." He said to the blue haired girl. He walked out the door, but not before Bra caught a flicker of life in his eyes. She hurried up to catch up to him and when she did she grabbed his hand. He glanced at her briefly, but gave her had a small squeeze. They walked like that until they reached the outside of the compound. Once there they were joined by the rest of the group and they all blasted off into the sky towards the Lookout.

"You can't be serious, King Yemma, this is an outrage!" Shin yelled at the towering giant behind the equally large desk. The extremely large man played an important role in the world of the afterlife. He judged the souls that died and appointed them to their proper destination, Heaven or Hell. The large man tilted his double horned hat back on his head and regarded Shin, the last Supreme Kai left.

"You know as well as I do that the rules governed between Heaven and Hell were put in place for a reason. Without hard evidence to back up your claim it cannot be permitted. You of all people should know that, Supreme Kai, you and the others helped make up these rules for reasons such as these."

Shin shook his head. King Yemma was right, with out having the proof he needed there wasn't anything he could do. Rules were Rules, but still…..this was outrageous.

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" he asked the giant.

"Even though you technically outrank me in the grand scheme of things, it's my job to keep the peace between the two areas. Once again rules set up by you Supreme Kais. You may have more power, but you know the consequences. However since it's an unusual circumstance, this is what I _can_ allow."

Shin grinned at the large man. Finally, something he could tell Goku and the rest that wouldn't immediately get him blown up, not that he had to worry about that sort of thing with Goku, Vegeta and his new protégé Lennex however. Best not to take chances. Shin turned his whole attention back to King Yemma to listen to the allowance.

The large group that had taken off from Capsule Corporation touched down on the marble ground of the Lookout. The Lookout had served as the home of the Guardian of the Earth since the planets existence. It floated high above the ground and remained invisible to the normal eye, only those gifted enough to come here to see the Guardian and deemed worthy enough were allowed here. In the past exceptions were made to include family and friends of those individuals. The Lookout itself was shaped like a large bowl with a flat surface on top. On that surface a small temple was built in the center, which acted as the residence for the Guardian. Outside there were several small gardens and trees, all attended to by the Lookouts other resident, Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was a small, round black man who had served the Guardians as an assistant, grounds keeper, and a friend. No one knew how old the man was since he looked the same as he did when the first of their group had met him. Currently Mr. Popo was standing to the right of Earth's current guardian, the Namek known as Dende. As they walked over to Dende, two more fighters touched down on the lookout, the one time dessert bandit, now turned baseball superstar, Yamcha and the three eyed warrior Named Tien. Both men had been allies with Goku from the very beginning, well after they had given up their less than good intentions. Something they both thanked Goku for helping them in.

"Greetings, my friends, I wish this little reunion could have happened under better circumstances." A few nods followed the young Namek's statement showing their agreement.

"I don't suppose you guys could fill us in could you?" Yamcha asked after giving a quick high five to Krillian. Dende bowed his head, showing that he would indeed do just that. The two warriors listened to the narration of the day's events and both were a bit startled about the possibility of Babidi controlling people from Hell.

"And that is all we know so far. We currently await the arrival of the Supreme Kai." Dende finished.

"You won't have to wait any longer my friends." A voice said from behind them. The group turned to see Shin behind them. The breeze ruffled his white Mohawk as he walked towards Dende. Goku nodded his head in greeting which Shin returned Shin stopped next to Dende and greeted the fellow deity. He then turned to the gathered members of Earths strongest.

"The news I have for you is not all good, but there is hope." He noticed the increased aura from Lennex as he knew he would have. He looked at the tall Sayjin and noticed his face was set in neutral mask, but Shin could tell he was not happy, a supreme Kai knew these things. "As you know King Yemma controls the passage of souls to Heaven and Hell. He also holds another job, An intermediary between the two lands. Long ago when the lands were first divided rules were set into place to keep the peace. The Six Supreme Kais at the time made up these rules, and they have been followed to the letter."

"I thought they were only five Supreme Kais?" Goku asked rubbing his neck with his arm in a sort of nervous gesture.

"Yes Goku, at the time I told you of the fate of the other four Kai's the fifth was no longer with us. He volunteered to control Hell the same way we control Heaven. Only after a time this Kai let the evil around him Influence him. Before the arrival of Buu, this Kai tried to invade heaven with a legion of souls. The Supreme Kais were able to repel this invasion and a sort of peace conference was held to amend the rules." Shin looked around making sure everyone understood what he was saying. Shu the Supreme Kai of Hell demanded that he be able to take the lower levels of Hell and make his own since we would deny him the chance to take over the rest of the world of the afterlife. For those of you who have been to hell before, you have only scratched the surface. There is an even worse area in that forsaken land. One controlled by souls of the dead who were strong enough to regain their bodies. Shu would help these souls in return for the power to make sure he remained top dog. We advised him that he would be allowed to do this if we were able to send the Ogres down to police the upper levels of Hell. Shu agreed under the condition that without out explicit proof or hard evidence the Kais would not be allowed to interfere. King Yemma was given the power to make sure each side would not try to stab the other in the back. If we were to try and invade Hell, King Yemma could strip us of our powers and vise versa. Now here is were we stand. King Yemma recorded the death of your friend, but was never able to pass judgment because the soul never went through his check-in station. And after an investigation it's now known that the soul does not reside anywhere in Heaven." Shin closed his eyes and cringed inwardly at the outburst he knew was coming. He was not disappointed.

"Are you telling me my friend went to Hell?" Lennex shouted." That's impossible, she was nothing but a good person, how could this have happened?" he continued moving towards the Supreme Kai to shake the answerers out of the deity. Shin's eyes popped open as he felt the aura coming off Lennex grow and move closer to him. Luckily Vegeta sensed the coming conflict and held his arm out, blocking Lennex's path. Vegeta turned to the Kai. "Answer quick, or I'll let him continue."

Shin swallowed noticeably and continued. "Unfortunately as I said her soul is nowhere in Heaven. Really the only logical explanation is it must have gone to Hell, but not under King Yemma's direction. Unfortunately we have no proof. I cannot go into hell and find out."

An audible growl resonated from Lennex and Shin gave him a quick look, his eyes widening just a bit. He was sure Goku would be able to protect him, and that Vegeta wouldn't really let the young Sayjin go through with any type of threat, but why take that chance. "King Yemma has expressly forbid me going down to interrogate Shu for fear of another war between the worlds of the afterlife, but since the circumstances are a bit, how shall we say, unnatural, he will allow a small party to go down and investigate. Fact finding only, mind you, but it's a chance to find out some solid evidence that Shu somehow stole the soul right out from under our noses."

This time is was Piccolo who spoke up. "Who's going down into Hell, some of the Grand Kai's fighters?"

The Grand Kai was a lower God then the Supreme Kai's. Exceptionally good souls were allowed to keep their bodies and compete against others for the chance to be trained under the Grand Kai, Goku being once such soul during his brief death. After the Grand Kai came the Four Kais of the Universe, each watching a sector of the Galaxy. A number of the fighters on the Lookout who had died had met the North Kai, or as he like to be referred to as King Kai.

"Unfortunately, no Piccolo, Any of the fighters, let alone the souls of heaven that went into Hell would be a breach of our Rules. We will allow however six people of a neutral party to go down." He finished.

"Neutral party, Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked.

"Alive, Gohan, Alive." Shin watched the faces of the group light up in understanding. Before anyone could speak, Shin put the last bit of information out.

"We will allow you to go, but like some of your governments of this planet do, this will be an unsanctioned mission. If you are caught and cannot escape neither King Yemma or I will be able to free you, and we will have to disallow any information of knowing you were doing this. With that said, Goku must be one of the six to go. With your Instant Transmission Technique, you're the only one who will be able to transport this team into the reaches of Hell. Once you're there asking any Ogre to point you in the right direction will get you the rest of the way. Once you find what you're looking for, and make no mistake, I believe one hundred percent that Shu is behind this, come back to us and we can take an army in to free the soul and put an end to this nonsense."

Goku nodded to the Supreme Kai and Looked at the rest of the group. "Well, who's going to Hell with me?" The question brought a couple of chuckles and then almost ten minutes of arguing. Finally, after things quieted down it was decided. Goku and Vegeta would be going since they both had previous experience with the upper levels of Hell during their deaths. Lennex made sure he was on the team since it was his friend that had died. The three girls who were with Alexis before she died argued the most heatedly to go along and help bring her back since they failed to protect her. In the end only two of them were allowed to go. Goku and Vegeta both reasoned that another 'senior' member of the group go with to round the team. In the end Bra and Pan were allowed to partake in the mission since they were above Marron in power. And Gohan would be the last member. Piccolo opted to go, but since a part of him had once been the Guardian of Earth, it would be considered a breach of treaty between the worlds of the afterlife. A few short goodbyes were said and hugs exchanged between siblings, spouses, and parents and children and the five members stood next to Goku.

"Good luck my friends, even you will need it in the depths of Hell," Shin said.

"Hey, it's nothing we can't handle Supreme Kai, after all it's us!" Goku said flashing a carefree smile that he was so known in giving. "All right everyone, grab onto me, this won't take but a moment." The team grabbed onto Goku and after assurances that everyone was attached Goku closed his Eyes and brought two fingers to his forehead. A few moments of concentration later the group disappeared.

"Be safe my friends, there's no telling what Shu has let happen down there." Shin whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have had this chapter for a while now, but I finally went through and edited it a little bit, and since I just updated my other story, I thought why not breathe a little life into this one. Hopefully updates will be quicker but I make no promises. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0

Hell wasn't anything like Lennex had ever expected. He had heard stories from his friends, and of course, heard all the beliefs from the religions of his world about everlasting torment and fiery depths. But hell actually looked...peaceful. He looked at his surroundings after Goku had teleported them from the lookout to their current location.

His eyes rested on the lake they appeared by. The water was a deep red and almost looked like blood. His eyes rested on the sign which read Bloody Pond, and his eyes widened a bit, perhaps Hell wasn't as nice as he first thought. He noticed sprit clouds, souls sent to hell that were not strong enough to retain their body, floating around, almost seeming as if they were playing with each other. He then noticed the blue and red ogres walking around making sure the clouds didn't get to out of line. Two of the ogres were walking towards them.

The red one pushed his glasses securely up onto the bridge of his nose while the blue one propped the giant wooden club up on his shoulder. The Group turned to face them, most of them standing in an easily defensible position just in case. Most that is except Goku. The orange garbed Sayjin stepped forward with a smile on his face. The red ogre spoke just then.

"Didn't expect to see you back here Goku, did you fall of Snake Way again? You know we can't let you into that entrance without another contest of feats." The blue ogre crossed his arms, the club now tucked under his left arm.

Goku grinned and rested his hand on the back of his neck and spoke. "Not this time guys, were actually here looking for something." he said motioning back to his friends. A look of recognition seemed to pass by Goku's face as he turned back to the ogres.

"That's right, Goz, Mez, these are my friends from the living world," he said and then motioned his friends towards the two ogres. "These are the head ogres of this level of Hell, Goz and Mez. They were the two I had to beat to get out of here a long time ago."

All the fighters relaxed as they learned that Goku knew them, all except Vegeta and Lennex. Their stances were still aggressive, and indication that both didn't want to be standing around in idle chat.

The ogres conferred with Goku for a few moments, one point their eyes went wide in shock during the conversation before Goku turned back to them.

"These two will take us to the entrance to the lower levels. But that's as far as they will go. Then it's up to us."

Vegeta snorted at the cowardice and made to follow the now moving ogres. The rest of the group quickly turned and started walking behind the ogres. They looked around at the scenery as it were until they came to a mountain. They walked into a small cave and noticed stairs leading upwards.

"Guys, this is the way back to King Yemma's, that's not really where we wanted to go." Goku said

The ogres turned and gave Goku a dirty look as they motioned at the stairs.

"The size of these stairs doesn't really let you see behind them." Goz said waving towards the stairs.

The group regarded the stairs and followed them upwards until they couldn't see the top anymore. The stairs were very large, made for a giant it looked like. And for those that had been to see King Yemma, they would know that they were right about the giant part. But as the Ogres walked towards the first giant step, they went around and started walking beside the stairs until they disappeared. The group followed and found that there was a small pathway between the steps and rocky inside wall of the mountain. When they moved out of the little path they were under the large flight of stairs, and found another staircase leading down. Only the first few steps were visible before the rest were obscured by the darkness within.

"Follow these stairs down all the way and you'll come to the lowest level in Hell. That's were you will find Shu, the Kai of Hell." Mez said as he and Goz backed away from the stairway.

Vegeta snorted at the fear coming off the two and started down the stairs, raising his hand palm up until a bright white ball of ki formed above it, lighting his way. Lennex and Bra quickly started down after Vegeta, and following them was Gohan and Pan. Goku waved at the two ogres and also went down the stairway.

"Think they will make it back up?" Goz questioned when the light of Vegeta's orb disappeared.

"No one has, but then, no one made it up these stairs until we met Goku." Mez said pointing above their heads at the stairway to the check in station.

The two ogres walked back to the outside of the mountains and went back to their patrol duties, leaving Goku and his friends to whatever fate had in store for them.

0-0-0-0

The group walked down the darkened stairs following Vegeta's light. There wasn't anything to look at and the darkness made them quiet. Even Pan and Bra chose to stay silent instead of chatting like the girls normally did. It wasn't until they had been walking for what seemed like hours that they came to another level. This area definitely fit Lennex description of Hell. It was hot and he could hear the screams of souls as they cried out in agony. Vegeta and Lennex took a quick jaunt outside the mountain they were in.

Apparently the entrances to each level were the same, hidden away inside a mountain that seemed to stretch all the way to the sky. When the two looked out they observed Ogres who were vastly different then those on the first level. They almost seemed evil and went out of their way to make the souls miserable. They went back and continued on down the darkened stairway and walked. They encountered three more levels, each giving off more sounds of despair then the last. They all seemed to be handling it well. The girls and Gohan would jump every so often when a loud cry issued forth.

Lennex tried to be a rock like Vegeta and didn't flinch as much, but on the inside it was starting to get to him. Vegeta looked completely unaffected and Lennex wondered if the Prince was feeling anything at all or if he was feeling as uneasy as the rest. Goku, twice so far had to be talked out of going to help those crying out in pain. It was just in his nature to help those in need, even if they were sentenced to Hell.

The levels they had passed all seemed to be around the same intervals so far, but as they continued to walk and near where a new level should have been they encountered only more stairs. They continued down and walked for what seemed like an eternity.

"Anyone think to bring a watch?" Bra asked as she trudged down the stairs. No one said anything to the comment and the girl sighed. The next to speak was Pan.

"Can't we just fly down these stairs? I mean I know it's dark but if we all make a ki flashlight it shouldn't be too difficult."

Gohan and Goku looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was a good question. They would have followed it further but a snort from Vegeta stopped them from speaking.

"Yes let's fly down this stair case and allow anyone that can sense ki signatures know we are coming. That sounds like a plan just fit for your spawn, Kakkarot." the warrior bit out.

Goku and Gohan rolled their eyes at the Prince at the normal insult and Pan had the grace to blush before the red staining her cheeks shifted from out of embarrassment to anger at the insult.

"Says the guy holding a ki orb." she muttered. It wasn't muttered quietly enough.

"Tell me, girl, just what do you feel coming from this orb. It never ceases to amaze me how little you think things through." Vegeta shot back.

Pan was about to retort when Gohan squeezed her shoulder, silencing her.

"It's a valid question, Panny. Think it through." he told her.

She shook her head in wonderment at how her father could still be in scholar mode this deep in Hell. But she reached out with her senses and tried to locate the orb. She found it but was surprised at how little energy was actually being emitted.

"Oh." she said a bit sheepishly.

Vegeta snorted again and turned his head just a bit to catch the girl in his peripheral vision.

"Yes now you get it, there's only enough energy here to create light. You could touch this orb and not burn your hand or cause it to explode. If you took training a bit more seriously, you wouldn't have to ask these stupid questions and embarrass yourself."

This time it took both Gohan and Bra to keep Pan silent. The bandana garbed girl looked as if she wanted to tear a piece right out of Vegeta. They walked in silence for a while longer before Gohan broke the quiet.

"So Lennex, what is this friend of yours like? We've heard small stories from you and were eagerly looking forward to meeting her."

"She was the best friend a guy could have. She stood up for her friends and always went after what she believed was right. She shouldn't be in a place like this. If she's somewhere in these lower levels, the Kai's are going to have some answering to do." Lennex said.

He never turned to address the people behind him why he spoke. He was still very angry at the turn of events, and pained at the thought of another girl who had done nothing but become his friend in school, die a tragic death. Alexis mirrored Jennifer, the girl that came with him when he first came to Japan, a great deal. She had broken through his loner image the same as Alexis and had become a big part of Lennex's school life when he had been transferred to the new school. Then she came to Japan and died at the hands of an alien disease.

Now Alexis had been murdered and her soul stolen, yes, he was still very very angry. His friends must have sensed his growing upset because they didn't ask any more questions and the pace seemed to quicken as they walked down the stairs. Bra slipped up beside him and clasped her hand around his. He didn't look at the blue haired beauty but gave her a thankful squeeze.

They walked for what felt like hours until they finally came to the bottom of the staircase. There was an opening like before and light illuminated the cavern. Vegeta extinguished his ki ball and headed for the exit. The rest followed behind him and as one group, they prepared to enter the final level of Hell.

When they stepped outside whatever they had expected to see was nothing close to what was now before their eyes. The mountain entrance was high up with a steep path leading downwards. With the height they were at they were able to look down upon what appeared to be a city. Goku had told them about the grand Kai's planet and how there were structures and coliseums, but here was what looked like a full blown city. Maybe not as big as some of the ones back home, but it looked like they were back in the world of the living.

The cityscape was simple and the buildings almost looked run down, showing that building materials were not up to code in Hell. The buildings were not too tall until the center of the city, where they started to grow in floors. The tallest structure looked almost like a spire, and was maybe 20 floors. Small compared to some of the skyscrapers of home, but still an impressive site. Upon further examination, it looked as if this city was built around the spire, signaling it as a place of possible importance. The other thing they noticed was unlike the living world there seemed to be no mode of transportation other then walking, which most of the people they could see were doing, and the occasional flyers. Apparently this level seemed to allow more leeway on what souls could do.

"Strange isn't it?" Gohan spoke softly, walking up to stand next to Vegeta and his father. Goku turned to his son with a questioning look on his face.

Gohan continued his observation after gazing at the city a little more. "The further down we went, the more punishment those souls were receiving. And here we are at the last level, which should be the worst of them all, and it's almost peaceful. Like those here are able to do whatever they want."

Goku pondered that idea and it made sense to him. He too continued to observe the daily routine of this strange place. Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled down at it. Kakkarot's brat was right. This seemed almost out of place.

"Come, were not getting anything done standing here gawking. Let's move into the outskirts, try to find some clothing or something that will allow us to blend in a little better." Vegeta said, eyeing the bright orange gi of Goku's and the more mainstream clothing styles on the younger fighters.

Gohan wore a casuel attire and he himself wore his normal blue bodysuit and white chest armor. Not that he needed it, but it was more the sign of a Sayjin warrior then anything else. They started to walk down the path, each keeping an eye on this strange city, not wanting anything to sneak up on them .

0-0-0-0

The town upon closer inspection operated just like Grand Kai's planet. There was food to eat, jobs to be had, it was almost like being back in the living world. The only difference here was that in Hell, no one cared about order or law. The strong dictated the weak, and if they wanted something, they took it. It was here that they aquired their new clothes. A large group of younger males, some humanoid, others alien creatures from the other galaxys, had decided to show their superiority on a couple who were just trying to pass by. Apparently the larger group thought they owned the area and Lennex was happy to show them how wrong they were.

The battle, if it could be called that, was over in minutes, and the group was left unconcious. Lennex supposed they could have just killed the trash, but was told that souls being wiped from existance raised some flags in the spirit world. It struck him funny that someone who was already dead could be killed again but it was how the crazy universe worked he supposed. The good thing was most of the now fallen mob wore a dark brown cloak. While the group scavenged six usable cloaks that they could use to conceal their clothes and shade their faces, Lennex and Vegeta spoke to the would be victims, hoping that saving them would make them willing to give them some information.

"Shu reformed this level of hell with him at the top of the food chain." The young man answered Lennex's question of how this place existed.

The two Sayjins continued to listen to the man.

"It was probably several galactic years ago that this wasteland was reformed into this cityscape image. He then put himself on top and allowed the souls that resided here to retake their body forms. Most jumped at the chance since floating around and being tortured in cloud form was unbearable. He removed the ogres that he had patrolling this level and sent them upwards. He then started to take those who were strong as his personal guard."

The girl gripped the young man's arm and added in. "He takes everything he wants and never gives anything back. Those of us who are weak, and don't know anything about fighting, are left with just as much fear and torment as we were in spirit form. I know we were sentenced to Hell, but it's not the torment that's the problem. It's watching those who are truly evil live like kings under Shu's rule. Hell is supposed to be a place that after so many centuries or eons, a soul can be reformed and allowed to move up to the top level to exist for eternity, now that's not possible."

Vegeta listened to the words and looked around. This place did seem to be catered to those who were ruthless and strong. He grinned thinking that in the past, he would be king in a place like this. But that was the past, a time long gone when he was alone in the universe. It was amazing what companionship and real friends could do to a warrior. He shook the thought off and asked a question of his own.

"How does one acquire and audience with this Shu?"

The two looked upon him in shock. "Why would you want to see him? He's cruel now that he's up on top and has the power to govern this entire level. He doesn't take to seeing people. If he wants to see you, he will find you. It doesn't work the other way around."

Vegeta made a sound in the back of his throat, scoffing at the situation. Those on top usually tended to let the power corrupt them, and this Shu seemed to be no different even though he was a Kai. Apparently being around all the bad vibes had influenced him.

"Are there any new souls that get brought to this level or how does that work?" Lennex asked in Vegeta's silence. The girl turned to him and replied.

"The souls from up above are only brought down here if they can benefit Shu. Someone who is really strong or serves some purpose. The last influx of souls was quite a while ago. A large group to bolster this place into an actual city, and another group that resides inside the spire. They hardly come out and the only thing we can figure is they are Shu's personal servants and bodyguards. Though what a Kai would need with protection is beyond me. Probably just to boost his ego. Other then that, the only new soul around here would be a young woman from the east quadrant. Names Sokai and she's a little crazy. Runs a place people can come to for food and drink at a reasonable price. Oh that's one other thing, Shu created his own monetary system with his face on every coin."

The girl stopped to take a breath, and Lennex felt grateful for the break. He could tell this lost soul could be very long winded. Unfortunately he had to ask another question.

"This Sokai, you said she's crazy what do you mean?"

The man chose to speak this time. "Oh even though her place is pretty well respected, she continues to preach that she doesn't belong in Hell. Refuses to believe that she would have been judged to spend the rest of existence here. Heck she even says she was never judged, just appeared here after an accident on her home world and poof, here she was.

This caught both Sayjin's interests. "How long has she been here?" Lennex quickly asked a hopeful tone in his voice.

His face fell when the girl answered him. "She's been here for a couple years now. Most of us 'lower' class citizens frequent her place because her place is almost a sanctuary from the norm here. We can listen to her rants for a little bit of peace. Those who live by Shu's standards leave it alone for the most part. Only a few of his lower ranked servants come in every so often but Sokai has a bodyguard of her own who takes care of that kind of problem."

The two Sayjins thanked them and watched them as they hurried off to wherever it was they were going. They turned and found Goku walking up to them with two dark brown cloaks. As Vegeta and Lennex donned the newly acquired garb, they filled the rest in on what they had learned.

"I think King Yemma and the Kai's really need to take a look at what's going on down here." Gohan said after the tale was finished.

Pan nodded her head in agreement with her father's words and looked at Vegeta. "So what do we do now? Head to Shu's palace or spire or whatever he calls it? Or go visit this Sokai person?"

"Both." Vegeta replied pulling his hood up over his head, a challenging feat due to his Sayjin hair. "Kakkarot and I will head out to talk to this Shu. I want Lennex and Bra to visit this establishment. You two scout out the surrounding area; get a feel for what this place is really like. Try not to bring attention to yourselves until we know more of what is going on. Meet back here in a few hours."

The group nodded and went their separate ways. Lennex and Bra heading towards the east of the town in search of this Sokai's place, while Gohan and Pan headed towards the city's center with Goku and Vegeta.

0-0-0-0

"Not how I expected to spend my week." Lennex complained as he and Bra stood up against the building they were standing by, letting the crowd of people on the street walk past them. The only reason there were even streets was that so people could walk between the buildings. They were greeted with wary stares and a large amount of rudeness as they tried to keep a low profile.

Lennex's statement had followed the large green alien that had elbowed him out of the way. Bra patted his back and smiled as they continued to search for this Sokai. They had asked around after a bit and most gave them vague directions after careful consideration. They didn't want to be the ones responsible for giving Sokai trouble and wanted to make sure they were not agents of Shu.

The other thing they had discovered on their journey was that Shu had reinstated a night time. Most realms in the beyond it was daylight almost all the time. But from what they had found out by those who passed by them when asked, that Shu decided he enjoyed the aspect of a night life. There was no sun or anything of that sort, but as time went by the sky started to darken until there was only a small light source in the sky, obviously meant to represent the moon. Like any normal city, this one came alive with those unwinding after a long day. Lennex wasn't sure what passed by for a work environment in Hell, and he didn't want to really find out.

They crossed the narrow street between buildings and continued on the road that should take them to their destination. They followed a large group of humanoids down the street and came to a cross street. They looked to their left after hearing a rowdy crowd and discovered a very plain sign that read Sokai's. Lennex looked down at Bra and smiled. Now maybe they could get some answers.

0-0-0-0

Gohan and Pan had separated from Goku and Vegeta when they got to a busier section of the city. The looming buildings towered over their heads and the great spire rose even higher over the buildings. They stopped into what appeared to be local eateries and places of business. Shu had really recreated a metropolitan area and Gohan had to wonder how the Kai's could have let this gone unnoticed. During their excursions they would ask questions, feigning stupidity by posing as new arrivals. Most just brushed them off with a standard you're in Hell and it sucks answer, but some patrons gave them a little more.

"Shu was nothing more then a spoiled deity when he first started his ruling down here," and older man told the two over a hot drink. "I've been around that long. One of the first actually and no I'm not proud of that." he said as the two gave him a stern look. The man took a sip of the drink and continued.

"At first he wanted to make sure everything went his way and after eons of nothing but a wasteland and tormenting souls he decided he wanted something more. Something likes what those up above the great Snake Way have. So he looked into the memories of those souls he was overseeing and created this land, gave the souls back their bodies and set himself up to rule us all. He was ecstatic for years. Then there was a large infusion of souls from the upper levels and Shu was gone for a while. I mean gone because normally the Kai could be seen everyday on one of the balconies of his spire, lording over us all and making sure he was seen. And after these new souls came down he was gone for weeks."

The man took a long drink from the tankard in front of him before continuing.

"Then all of a sudden he was back into his normal routine. To us old souls, The Kai looked a little more strained, and it was rumored that Shu had a new set of tenants in his spire. No one could ever find out anything else about it though, once you entered the spire, you never came out. Most people just go on with their meager lives. Trying to stay out of harms way and out of the way of Shu's guard. Its not always easy though."

The man downed the last of his drink and set the tankard on the table. Gohan noticed Pan was enthralled by the story, she was leaning forward across the table they sat at hanging on every word. He also noticed that while most patrons paid them no mind, there were some who looked at them nervously. Like this story wasn't one to be told. Gohan tugged on Pan's sleeve and motioned her to get up.

They thanked the old sprit for the story and walked back out on the street. Gohan fanned out his awareness, making sure they were still safe and not being targeted. Satisfied that there were no high power levels near them, he picked a random direction and waved at his daughter to follow him.

A group in the shadows of one of the buildings watched the two exit the little shop and made move to follow them. Their eyes were cold and those around them made sure to give them a wide berth. They instinctively knew that these were men not to be trifled with. The men continued to follow the two strangers as the sky darkened above them.

0-0-0-0

Goku and Vegeta took note of the darkening sky as they walked towards the spire. As they got closer to it, it started to fill their entire vision. Shu definitely wanted to make sure people noticed his power. This building was a pure example of that. Vegeta noticed the lights coming on around the spire lighting it up for all to see in the now dark sky, drowning out the other lights in the nearby city. He wondered to himself if he would have constructed something like this, had his destiny kept him to be King of the Sayjins.

Along their walk, they questioned those who passed by about the spire and the origins of the city. They soon learned to ask the origin question first because anytime they brought up the spire, those that stopped to talk to them quickly hurried off without a farewell. Shu had really instilled fear into these souls. They did find a few who repeated the same story Gohan had been told however and both full blooded Sayjins wondered who these new servants were. They would soon find out now as they approached the spire. It was surrounded by a walled courtyard. Not that these walls would prevent them entrance, but Vegeta felt it proper to go through the front door. The fact that it was guarded by three large humanoid brutes who gave off the air that their power was to be feared might have had something to do with his choice.

The three guards noticed the two walking towards them and stood in front of the entryway. One of them spoke up. "You two are pretty dumb walking up here like you own the place. No one enters without Shu's invitation. And you two aren't on the list."

Vegeta smirked at the foolish guard. His power level was pathetic. "I don't have to be on the list. I go where I please." He shot back. The remark wiped the grins off the three faces as they regarded Vegeta.

"Heh if you want to loose your soul to eternity, we can help you out with that. You aren't going inside unless you get past us."

Vegeta laughed. "With pleasure." he said as he blurred out from the spot he was standing and appeared right in front of the lead guard. He hammered his fist through the guard's stomach, his hand appearing out the thugs back. The other two stared in shock and Goku shook his head at Vegeta's display of ruthlessness. Goku didn't like taking a life unless there was no other way.

"I thought we didn't want to call attention to ourselves by destroying a soul?" the younger Sayjin questioned as Vegeta threw the body of the dead sprit away from him. The other two had overcome their shock and their power level was rising.

Vegeta smirked at the two, their levels still pathetically low compared to his own. "You heard the same things I did, Kakkarot; Shu doesn't see anyone unless he wants to. I plan on making him want to!"

The remaining guards charged forward and Vegeta met them head on. The first threw a punch and Vegeta side stepped the attack, letting the momentum of the guard carry him behind Vegeta. He then kicked out and sent the guard sailing for Goku. The second guard let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, all avoided easily. Vegeta hammered his fist into the guards face and watched with satisfaction as the eyes rolled into the back of his head. The body dropped in front of him as he turned to observe Goku put down the other guard. Goku walked up towards Vegeta and waved his hand at the entrance. Vegeta let a smirk slip onto his face and walked through the entryway first, followed closely by Goku.

The entered the circular courtyard that surrounded the spire and came to a large wide flight of stairs. Guards were already spilling out the main entrance to the spire to meet them. A large group charged while the rest of guards stayed in front of the main door. Goku and Vegeta made quick work of these would be warriors, dropping them unconscious. Goku noted that Vegeta had not obliterated any more souls and was happy about that at least. They started up the stairs and the guards at the top suddenly stood at attention forming a double column on each side of the door.

"Looks like someone is ready to see us, eh Kakkarot?" Vegeta said, boastful pride lacing his words. Goku rolled his eyes but had to agree that Vegeta did get them quick results. They saw the doors open and a man with purple skin dressed in expensive looking clothes walked out. His white hair stretched to middle of his back and was tied into a tail at the base of his neck. His skin and hair coloring made him look like the Supreme Kai, Shin. This had to be Shu. The man looked down at them with disinterest. He then spoke.

"Are these the ones you have been waiting for?" he said in a bored tone. A voice came back from the doorway that sounded very familiar to the two Sayjins.

"Indeed they are Shu. We will take it from here." A man said as he walked out to stand by Shu. He wore yellow pants and a yellow shirt covered by a brown vest. Upon his head a black Cossack hat covered his head. A white mustache stretched out from under his nose. Following this man was a short squat green alien, dressed in simple robes and carrying a walking stick. The two Sayjins started at the sight.

"Dr. Gero? Babadi?" Goku stammered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. The short squat alien, Babadi was responsible for those teenagers killing Alexis. His magic was able to take the evil in ones heart and amplify it to the point of being put under a controlling spell. He remembered being under spell just before Majin Buu was released. The other was a scientist turned android of the former Red Ribbon Army. A militant faction that tried to take over the world, and had it not been for Goku, they would have succeeded.

Shu looked at the too and turned to walk back into the spire. "Good, get this over with so that I may have my territory back in my total control. I don't like sharing."

Dr. Gero shook his head at the retreating figure and then focused on the two below him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Goku questioned, taking a few more steps up.

"The meaning is simple, Goku, you were lured down her for nothing more then revenge."

"Ha that makes me laugh," Vegeta piped up. "What makes you think you two could take revenge on us now when you could hardly touch us when you were alive?"

"A lot of time has passed since then and it's not like we have been idle in the afterlife." Babadi's high pitched voice floated down to them. "Besides, we are just here to watch, they are the ones who will be your opponents." he finished waving his stick towards the Sayjins.

Goku and Vegeta felt the increase of ki energy behind them, and what they felt made them turn slowly around. The power was incredibly powerful. Someone who might actually give them a challenge. As they finished their turn they came face to face with two beings that had made their lives hell in the past.

"Hello monkeys." Freiza called to them, his white skin reflecting the spires lights. His grin was twisted into an evil grin as he watched the shock on their faces. Frieza's comrade then called out to them

"Welcome to Hell!" Cell chuckled, the perfect android continued to laugh as he crossed his arms. Behind the two stood the five members of Frieza's elite combat squad, the Ginyu Force. All of them were much stronger then they had been in the past.

"This could be fun." Goku grinned, always happy at having a strong opponent. Vegeta however wasn't smiling. He didn't mind a challenge, but this all smelled like an elaborate trap to him now. And he hated walking into other peoples games.

"Let's get this over with." Vegeta snarled and spiked his Ki quickly.

The others on the field of battle did the same, this game had now begun.

0-0-0-0-0

"Dad!" Pan called staring at the spire. She felt her Grandfather's energy rise rapidly following Vegeta's. Gohan also felt it and the other signatures that were matching the rise.

"It can't be..." he said "They were never that strong."

"Get used to it, things have changed." a deadly quiet mechanical voice said behind them. Gohan and Pan whirled around and got into a defensive stance. Gohan's eyes widened at the opponents walking up to them.

"Androids!" he snarled. Gohan looked over the bleached white skin and rounded form or Android 19, the blue skinned giant that was android 14, the small purple android 15, and the tall blonde Android 13. The quartet of robotic killers closed in on the father daughter duo.

"I guess I can feel a little better that you're not in your super mode 13." Gohan called out. Pan stayed on alert, her father knew these people and the way he was talking to them, she didn't doubt they were trouble.

"Shoot no I aint am I kid," the redneck voice of android 13 called back, "With 14 and 15 still here 'alive' as it were, I can't take my other form. But I still got enough power to rough you up."

Gohan grinned, bringing his power level up. He would hopefully be able to deal with these androids quickly, he wasn't sure if Pan would fare well against them. She relied to heavily on feeling out an opponent's ki, and these androids didn't produce any type of signature.

"Besides," 13 spoke up again. "We have some help, not that we need it." He pointed behind them. Gohan turned as he felt two power levels behind them. His eyes rose as a green skinned alien with red pants and a yellow hooded top stood on the left side of the street. He pulled the hood down to revel himself as a Namek. His small green antenna dangled off his forehead just above a nasty scar over his eye. To the right a blue skinned humanoid stood there His clothes were a lighter blue and the man dressed almost like a pirate. His orange hair fell free behind him hitting just below the shoulders.

"Lord Slug and Bojack," Gohan put a name to each of them. "Seems like this is a big reunion here. Get ready Pan, this fight is going to be tricky."

Pan nodded and brought her power to her highest. She hoped it would be high enough.

0-0-0-0

As Lennex and Bra waited at the end of the street, they noticed the crowds start to thin a little bit. They didn't want to enter the bar while a large crowd was there. They wanted to be able to talk to this Sokai.

Lennex started forward, eager for some answers when Bra reached out to grab his hand.

"Do you feel that? Those are some of the strongest power levels I have ever felt outside of the family!" she whispered. Lennex had to agree. He felt Goku and Vegeta's powers skyrocket. Two powers mimicked them, rising at the same rate and power. There were five smaller levels there, nothing that would give the two Sayjins any problem on their own, but stronger then normal.

A few moments later he felt Gohan and Pan's ki start to rise rapidly followed by two more unknowns. "This is not good." Lennex said, "Come on we got to go help them out."

The two turned away from Sokai's place and started to head in Gohan's direction when two men stepped in there way. The one stood almost seven feet tall. Fully muscled and he wore armor that almost looked like Lennex and Vegeta's. The difference was the shoulder and leg guards. The man wore gauntlets also and he had an evil smirk on his face. The man's head reflected the lights around the street as he was completely bald. His friend was the opposite in the hair department. His black hair fell like a lion's mane down past his waist. It was jet black and stuck out in all directions. He too wore the same style armor but only came to the first mans shoulder.

"Move or prepare to lose your soul." Lennex growled

The tall man laughed and replied. "Tough talk for a runt. A weakling like you is supposed to have taken my place as General of the Sayjin armies eh?"

Lennex's eyes widened at the statement. If this man was really his predecessor, then he could only be one person.

"Nappa?" he questioned. The giant laughed and looked to his partner. "Look, Raditz, my reputation still precedes me."

Raditz grinned toothily and looked at Bra. "Indeed it does, Nappa. And hello princess, you'll forgive me for now bowing."

"Father told me stories about the two of you. A failed General and Kakkarot's weakling older brother. It's nice to finally put faces to the failures." she cheekily replied. Lennex bit back a laugh as he watch both Sayjins faces fall into angry masks.

"I see you got your mouth from your father. I will be happy to teach you proper Sayjin etiquette." Raditz sneered.

"You two don't stand a chance. Not against a Super Sayjin." Lennex returned, raising his power level quickly, his hair changing to a golden color and his eyes an icy turquoise while a golden aura surrounded him. "Play time is over, move or be dealt with."

The two Sayjins regarded their now enhanced brethren and laughed. "He certainly tries to play at being Sayjin, doesn't he?" Raditz laughed. Nappa shook his head in agreement. "To true, but there's no room in our culture for a fake Sayjin like this. Besides he has it all wrong. He doesn't stand a chance because it's two Super Sayjins against one!"

Both Nappa and Raditz shouted out loudly as they let their ki rise. Their golden auras surrounded each of them and combined in the middle making one giant aura. Raditz's hair lifted a little as it turned gold, but due to the sheer amount, gravity kept it hanging down. His eyes turned turquoise. Nappa's eyes did the same, and if the giant Sayjin had any hair, it would be a golden color.

Lennex didn't let the surprise show on his face at this development. Apparently these two had been doing a little training since they had been killed. Souls sent to Hell were not allowed to increase their power, how had these two done it? And were they the only ones?

"Bra, can you..." Lennex started but Bra waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"I can hold off this low class Sayjin, super or not, until your done with my father's former aid." she called out getting ready for battle. A bright white aura expanded around her, billowing her hair around her head. She didn't have the power Raditz did, but she was the fastest one of the group, hopefully that would even things a little.

"Guess it's you and me big guy, Time to see which one of us is the better Leader of the Sayjin forces eh?" Lennex shouted. The giant Sayjin grinned and got down into a combat stance.

"Let me show you how a true Sayjin fights!" Nappa yelled. And then he charged at Lennex.


End file.
